prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 20
Prison Grading All prisoners have a new 'Grading' tab in their rap sheet, in which they are scored on four key metrics: *PUNISHMENT: To what extent has this prisoner been punished? Long jail terms and solitary increase this. Free time and staying in reform reduces this *REFORM: How successful have your reform attempts been? Passing reform programs and working increases this. *SECURITY: Was the prisoner kept safely locked away? Fights and escapes detract from this, armed lockdown counts towards it. *HEALTH: A measure of the welfare of your prisoner. Keeping them well fed and exercised will increase this, staying with untreated injuries lowers this. These factors are combined, together with their age, number of prior convictions etc., to produce an estimate of their Re-offending chance. There is a new overall grading 'score' screen, available from the build toolbar. The gradings for all your released prisoners are combined together and shown. This screen shows what type of prison you have produced, and how successful you have been. Failure Conditions (Turned off for all pre-existing prisons) It is now possible to fail when building your prison, in certain circumstances. This constitutes a game over event. All failure conditions come with a verbal warning from the CEO, giving you chance to avert the failure. There are currently four failure conditions: *RIOT If you let a riot run for too long (about 12 hours), the government will be forced to step in and take over your prison. In this event you will be sacked, and the National Guard will be deployed to retake your prison by force. *BANKRUPTCY If you have a negative bank balance and a negative cashflow, you are bankrupt. You will have 24 hours to put in place a financial rescue package before being sacked. *DEATHS Too many deaths in a single day will trigger a warning (20 deaths). If more deaths occur the next day you will be sacked. You will then be convicted of Criminal Negligence, and will spend time within your own jail as a prisoner (5 deaths). *ESCAPES Too many escapes in a single day is a PR disaster waiting to happen (20 escapes). If more escapes occur the next day you will be sacked (5 escapes). NOTE : Failure conditions are OFF for all pre-existing prisons. They will apply when you create a new prison. You can manually turn them on by adding this line to your save file at the top: FailureConditions true On screen counters will popup to notify you of deaths and escapes that occurred today Finance Changes The "Days without incident" bonus now scales based on how many prisoners you have. You now need 200 prisoners on site to achieve the maximum bonus increase of $1,000 per day. This scales up each day you achieve it, up to a maximum of $10,000 per day, requiring 200 prisoners without incident for 10 or more days. Good luck! You can no longer trade in shares, or sell your prison, if there have been any deaths or escapes in the past 24 hours. This should put a stop to unconscionable players who helped prisoners escape or commit murder in order to profit from share trading! Yesterday's exports are now reflected in your cashflow as income Bug fixes and changes *New graphics added for body armour upgrades on guards, armed guards and dog handlers. *It is now much easier to find foreign languages translation in the Steam Workshop (Go to the main menu / Extras / Mods / Find more translations.) *Fixed: Many steam mods were incorrectly tagged as language translations. *Fixed : Exports zone would not work correctly if placed above the Deliveries zone, or placed vertically aligned with the Deliveries or garbage zones. *Fixed : Having negative cash reserves stopped hourly cashflow from happening *Fixed : Prisoner sentences counted down faster on larger maps, due to the time warp factor used *Fixed : In the "New prison" window, the "Fog of war" and "Continuous intake" tick boxes didn't work properly Fixed : Particles and sun shadows are now correctly obscured by fog of war Category:Version History